Super Nations!
by Mocha-mono
Summary: All the countries have a superpower, but not all of them are the best at using it. Read Author's Note for more information. TAKING REQUESTS, PEOPLE!
1. America

**((IDEA ALERT IDEA ALERT WOOT WOOT**

**OK GUYS LISTEN UP**

**I was sitting in my room finishing this wonderful fanfic and contemplating the nations' tragic existences when the best and crackiest thought hit me out of the deep blue.**

**OK, so if you've read my other fanfics, you'd know I had the following headcanon: ****_ALL COUNTRIES HAVE A SUPERPOWER, WHETHER THEY ACTUALLY USE IT OR NOT. _**

**So what about this headcanon? Well, I decided to quit messing around and just make a collection of oneshots involving these dorks using their powers to do stupid things or surprise others. I might use mine as shorts, but here's the cool thing.**

**YOU GUYS GET TO COME UP WITH THE POWERS. (Something that's not flight, at least.)**

**Yep! I'm now taking requests in regards to who gets what power. I have a list of powers that I myself think suit the characters, but I wanna see what you people come up with. ^^**

**So! To kick this off we start with 'Murica. For obvious reasons.**

**Hetalia isn't mine!))**

**America - Super Strength**

England honestly didn't know how to explain this one.

It was much too bizarre to be put into words.

He paced around in his living room, listening to France rant on the phone about something America had did.

_What could he have possibly done now? _England thought bitterly as he continued to breeze over France's shouts over the line. England sometimes began to wonder if he had seen everything these days; America always managed to do something relatively incredible.

England quietly went over examples of such in his head. The other month America had accidentally wrecked a Walmart because he had been tossing around a frisbee that was lying around with Prussia in the vicinity. Then there was that time last month when he had to replace Japan's door because he had ripped it off its hinges. Or heck, last week, when he had broken into a McDonald's for a reason England had yet to know.

Eventually, England's thoughts went back to the rambling Frenchman on the phone and he suddenly caught the important part of the conversation.

"_He did __**what?!"**_

**Hetalia!**

"You sent a car flying."

"Uh…"

"You bloody _sent a car flying."_

"It was an honest mistake! I just found out that the computer store wasn't open so I couldn't get my laptop fixed and I...kicked the car in frustration."

"You realize you're in jail."

"Yes."

"What am I going to _do _with you, you git?"

"Hopefully give me some food."

"NO."

_America has had super strength since day one, but in all the years he's had it he hasn't quite understood its extent yet._

**((My God, America. You dork. **

**OK, so the next country is...*drumroll* ENGLAND! Submit a review and tell me your ideas. Don't be shy. ^^**

**Anyhow, that's it for tonight. I better go read some more Hetalia x Rea-I mean, brush up on my writing. Yeah, that's it.**

**Bye!))**


	2. England

**((OK OK I HAVE EXPLANATIONS**

**I saw three different ideas for England's power (them being telepathy, weather changing, and healing powers) and they were all really brilliant but I can only pick one. So I wrote some test runs on each option and the weather changing one came out best, so...here ya go. **

**DON'T GET ME WRONG THEY WERE ALL WONDROUS IDEAS **

**Anyhow, enjoy the oneshot, guys!**

**Hetalia isn't mine.))**

America decided to make an impromptu visit to England's house, feeling bored. And everybody knows there's nothing more fun than bugging a tsundere Englishman (America had recently learned what "tsundere" actually meant).

Of course, it was pouring like crazy when he had arrived in London.

Now in a way, that was sort of weird; the forecast had said it would be clear as a bell. But when you knew England like America did, it was something else entirely.

America smirked slightly. "Iggy must be in a bad mood again."

**At England's house…**

America, of course, was right.

England was in a less-than-pleasant mood after coming home from visiting his older brothers. Whom, we might add, had successfully pranked him again.

England's attempt at reading a book on British mythology was interrupted when the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey, Britain." America was obviously trying not to laugh.

England felt his eye twitch in irritation. "What do you want, America?"

"Are you in a bad mood? I can tell because it's pouring."

"You think I can't see that?"

"I still can't believe that this is your superpower."

"Sod off."

**((Iggy, you silly.**

**Lessee...our next character shall be...JAPAN! Send out your superpower ideas! (I'm picking characters at random, just so you know.)**

**See you next time!))**


	3. Japan

**((BEHOLD! INSTALLMENT NUMBER THREE!**

**Once again, there were a lot of great options for Japan! Teleportation, anime forms, even a magical girl transformation. XD Classic. But, I decided to go along with the suggestion that Japan's ability would be to bring characters or fantasy things to life, since it sounded interesting and I could actually imagine a plot with it. So that is it! **

**Hetalia and Pokémon is not mine. Enjoy!))**

"I have WAY better Pokémon than you!"

"Yeah, right, Jones. I rule the world of Pokémon. Your stupid Chimchar sucks."

"YOU DID NOT JUST INSULT MY CHIMCHAR!"

This was the argument ensuing over the World Conference table that morning between Prussia and America. America had recently aquired the latest Pokémon, and had immediately gotten into an intense battle with Prussia over it. After having his butt kicked, America got fed up and stomped over to Japan, who was writing something at the other end of the table.

"Yo, Japan. I need your power," America said, getting to the point.

"What?" Japan asked, looking up at America with confusion.

"I need your power! I need a Chimchar to defeat that evil Prussian over there!" He dramatically pointed to Prussia, who was sticking his tongue out at him. "See?"

"Ah...yes," said Japan. "Give me a few moments, please."

**Hetalia!**

"AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" America laughed. "I bet you didn't see this one coming, Prussia!"

"Ready to have your butt kicked again?" Prussia challenged.

"Not in the game," said America. He took a Poké Ball out of hammerspace and threw it into the ground. "Chimchar! I CHOOSE YOU!"

Suddenly, a Chimchar materialized in the middle of the floor, much to Prussia's utter surprise.

America smirked in his excitement. "Chimchar! Use Thunder Punch!"

The Chimchar reared up on Prussia and struck using the powerful Thunder Punch attack. It was super effective.

Prussia was sent flying into the opposite wall, where he laid, unconscious.

Silence.

"Good job, America!" Hungary shouted, obviously pleased.

"Don't thank me!" America said. "Thank Japan! He made the Chimchar appear in real life!"

Japan smiled with slight embarrassment.

**((Japan is such a cutie. X3**

**Anyway! Let's take our next name out of the hat...our lucky winner is...PRUSSIA! Send in your suggestions, for the sake of the awesome Prussia!**

**See ya next time!))**


	4. Prussia

**((Number four!**

**OK, Prussia got a lot of answers! Unfortunately, I cannot make Prussia's power awesomeness because I cannot imagine what 'awesomeness' actually would mean. Sorry. But, we also got shapeshifting, telekinesis, photokinesis, and magic. I had absolutely no idea what to pick. I HAD TO USE A DESCISION-MAKER, GUYS. YOU'RE ALL THAT BRILLIANT.**

**Eventually, telekinesis won in the end. Hopefully this actually worked out (Prussia is hard to write for sometimes).**

**Hetalia isn't mine. Enjoy!))**

Another day, more trouble.

Today, Prussia decided that it would be an awesome day to go and mess with Austria, because who didn't like messing with Austria? Besides, doing so was easy enough—he knew that Austria's daily schedule was generally "wake up, have coffee, suck up to Hungary and then practice piano till dinner". Prussia was shooting for coffee and piano time.

So, of course, Prussia snuck up next to the kitchen doorway, watching Austria prepare the coffee for that morning. He smirked and began to focus on the coffeepot in Austria's hands.

For Austria, all he was doing was getting a good pot of coffee so he could face the day properly. But all that came to an end when the coffeepot exploded. In his face.

Austria suddenly found himself covered in hot, wet coffee.

Prussia coudn't help it. He fled the scene with a great "KESESESESESESE!"

"PRUSSIA!" Austria shouted. "YOU GET BACK HERE NOW! AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY HOUSE?!"

"THAT'S FOR THE AWESOME ME TO KNOW AND FOR THE UNAWESOME YOU TO NEVER FIND OUT!"

**Hetalia!**

One epic chase later, Prussia decided to exact revenge on Austria telling to Hungary that he would mess with the thing Austria holds dearest: piano.

Prussia crawled through the air ducts of the house, humming the Mission Impossible theme to set the mood. He grinned with excitement and removed the vent, looking down at Austria play Mozart and Chopin on his grand piano. Heh. What a sissy.

Prussia aimed his sharp gaze at Austria's piano chair, willing it to snap backwards.

Which it did. One minute, Austria was peacefully playing his piano. The next minute, his chair was bucking the floor, making him land on his head. Prussia snickered.

Austria wasn't one to be fooled, though, and looked at the air vent. "I know you're there, Prussia! I'm trying to make music! Stop bothering me!"

"But I haven't done anything! I've just been up here listening to you play your pathetic little piano," Prussia protested, head dangling from the vent.

"DON'T GIVE ME THE INNOCENT ACT! YOU'RE TELEKINETIC!"

"Kesesesesese~"

**((I tried, guys. I tried. XD**

**OK! Next, our random character is...holy cheese, I seem to have gotten Lithuania. (I feel like it's too early for Lithuania but I'm picking names at random, so...) OK, let's make a deal: SEND IN POWERS FOR LIET AND I'LL GIVE YOU AN INVISIBLE CANADA ONESHOT! DEAL? DEAL!**

**See ya later!))**


	5. Lithuania

**((SORRY FOR MY ABSENCE**

**I WAS FINISHING STUFF**

**Anyway, so many good power recommendations for Lithuania! Some said replicating, some said mind control, some said duplication. But, I absolutely had to go with the one that said Lithuania can absorb someone's depression and take it himself, because of his good-heartedness. So...yeah, have a drabble with feels. *shrug***

**Hetalia is not mine.))**

Belarus slammed the door behind her, covering her face with her hand. She ran it through her hair and sighed deeply. "Stupid brother...why can't he see the love between us?"

She had once again failed to make her brother Russia marry her-for the upteenth time. Belarus frowned; it always made her sad, that Russia tried so hard to stay away from her. What was she doing wrong?

"Miss Belarus?"

Her head snapped up, and she saw Lithuania's trembling form in the doorway. He was gazing at her with concern. "Is everything alright?' he asked.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Can you go? I'm sulking here," she snapped.

"W-well…" Lithuania began. "I overheard you and Mr. Russia upstairs, so...I just wanted to check on you…"

"Don't talk to me about big brother!" Belarus growled. She turned away and shuffled her feet, her voice a sad whisper. "He doesn't love me…"

Lithuania fell silent, his green eyes trained on her back.

Suddenly, Belarus felt a hand on her shoulder, followed by a strange sensation. It was like all her rejection was being lifted off her, making her feel lighter than she'd felt in a while.

She felt better.

Belarus looked up at Lithuania, who looked more tired than he did when he came in, but he was still smiling. "Don't worry," he said nicely, patting her. "Maybe he'll come around." With that, he left.

Belarus stared after him, lost in wonder.

**((You see, that is exactly why I love Lithuania. **

**OK, so I promised a Canada drabble. That shall be coming up next! I'll make it about invisibility, but if you have another idea, go ahead and comment! ^^ I'll see if I can make another drabble with other Canada powers. Because Canada makes the heart do the dokis.**

**See ya!))**


	6. Canada

**((THIS IS SUPER SHORT, I'M SORRY**

**OK, so here we have the promised Canada drabble! Expect idiocy and Canada being an adorable little troll.**

**Hetalia is not mine!))**

"Alrighty, guys! Time for the United Nations to come to order!"

"Can we start already?"

America grinned. "OK, so today, I think we can protect ourselves from global warming by sucking all the heat out of the air with a super-freakin'-huge vacuum cleaner…"

"That would never work!" England exclaimed. "Please, let us just get on with some actual planning…"

"In that case, let's talk about how much your food sucks, Britain," France purred.

"SHUT UP, FRENCHY!"

This argument continued as a lone figure stood in the corner, holding a polar bear.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Whoa, what was that?"

"Did you turn the lights off, Russia?"

"Nyet. Maybe it was China, he's standing near the door."

"I haven't done anything, aru!"

The Allies looked around frantically, trying to find the culprit.

Suddenly, the lights started flickering.

"OK, that's super weird," said America.

Then, a ghostly voice appeared, drifting over the slightly weirded-out nations. "_Whyyyy don't you notice meeeeee?"_

"OH MY FREAKING GOD! IT'S A GHOST!" America screeched, immediately latching onto England. "HOLD ME ENGLAND!"

"GET OFF ME, YOU GIT!"

After that, papers were thrown into the air and everyone was running around in circles (except Russia, who was sitting back and enjoying the show).

Said lone figure smiled. "Another job well done, eh, Kumajiro?"

"Uh-huh," said the polar bear. "They're not gonna forget this one for weeks."

**((OMG, why do I love making everybody dorky?**

**Now then! Let's take out the Random Name Hat! Our next lucky contestant is...*pulls out slip and reads it* good ol' Mr. Sweden! Send in suggestions!**

**Later, everybody!))**


End file.
